Bella Gets the Flu
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: After Bella gets her flu shot, she ends up with the flu. Boy, she isn't happy! Things aren't so bad when her favorite vampire family takes care of their favorite human. This is a sequel to Bella's Fear. This story is written with lydia98.


**Since a lot of you guys didn't want Bella's Fear to end, my friend and I have decided to write a sequel to it. Thanks to my new friend lydia98 for writing the first chapter to the new story. We are going to be writing this story together. You guys should check out lydia98 stories. They are pretty good! **

Chapter 1: BPOV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. It couldn't have been that time already. I had just fallen asleep a few hours ago. My hand left the warm covers of the blanket and went to find the stupid alarm clock. When I found it, I turned it off.

I brought my hand back under the covers and snuggled underneath them. I didn't have to work today, so what's the point to hurry up and wake up? Plus, my head was pounding and my body was achy.

I better not be coming down with the flu, I'll be mad. Thinking of that made me think of that day at the hospital. My vampire Boyfriend and vampire father, made me go and get my flu shot.

Insisting I needed it. Not only did I have to get a flu shot, I had to get stitches on my lip and a shot in my mouth so Carlisle can stitch up my lip. Let's just say I was not a happy camper. Who wants to go through all that and it end up being for nothing?

I get up and go eat breakfast. I groan when the cornflakes hurt my throat. I rinse my bowl after i eat my cereal when the phone rings…ugh. It's probably Edward. I'm supposed to go over to his house today. Sucks for them...there's no way I am going. I am going nowhere near either of the Cullen's when I am sick, especially Edward and Carlisle. They are so overprotective. Besides, it's probably just a cold. "For my sake, just let it be a cold!" I beg out loud. I frown when my voice is raspy. I clear my throat and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask and am relieved to find that my voice isn't raspy anymore.

"Are you ok bells, you don't sound so good?" I hear my best friend Jacob Black asks.

.  
"I'm just not feeling. Can I come over today? I'm supposed to go over to the Cullen's but I don't want them to know I'm sick."

"Ya, sure! You know you can come over whenever you want. Won't Alice see you come though?" he asks.

"No. She can't see you remember."

"Oh, right. Well I'll see you soon then. What does it mean if you don't come thought." he asks sounding kind of worried.  
" it means I'm being held hostage"

Carlisle's POV

I was sitting in the living room with my wife and kids. the only person missing was Bella. The boys were playing call of duty and the girls were looking at fashion magazines and planning there next trip to Seattle. I myself was reading Moby **. As I was watching all of them Alice suddenly looked up.

"What is it Alice?" I ask

"Bella's future just disappeared." Alice says baffled.

"That can't be right. She's supposed to be on her way here." Edward complains

"We know this Edward." Rosalie snaps.

"Well, she could be on the packs land. You can't see anything that has to do with them. There could have been a problem and she had to go over there." Jasper suggests.

"She would have at least called first." Esme states worriedly.

"What if she's running?" Emmett asks and receives confused looks.

"Explain please." I ask

"Well when you went to give her flew shot she tried to run really stupid move by the way. When you scheduled a yearly physical she tried running from you guys three different times. And every time she's sick she tries to hide it with a failed attempt. Maybe she is sick or something and decided to make a break for it before we found out." he explained.

"You know what Emmett, for once in your life you actually on to something." Edward says rudely.

"Thanks." Emmett smiles

"I don't think that was a compliment." Jasper explains.

"Will you boys please be quite?" Esme asks. "Emmett dear, Bella knows Alice would have seen.  
"Yes, but jasper said himself that Alice can't see past the pack. Bella has tried so many times and failed. She probably decided to use Alice's weakness. In fact she's probably on her way to Jacob's right now." Emmett explains sounding pretty proud of him.

"Geez Emmett...when did you get a brain?" jasper asks receiving a glare from Emmett.

"Alright, if I leave now I should be able to beat Bella to the border line. I'll see you soon." I say getting ready to go.

"What if we don't" Rosalie asks.

"Oh trust me. You will, and I won't be alone."


End file.
